A generally flip chip light emitting diode includes an N type semiconductor layer, a light active layer and a P type semiconductor layer arranged on a substrate in order. An N electrode is mounted on the N type semiconductor layer, and a P electrode is mounted on the P type semiconductor layer. Light emitted from the light active layer traverses through the N type semiconductor layer to illuminate. However, total reflection is prone to generate between an outer surface of the N type semiconductor. So the light is easily reflected back into and absorbed by the N type semiconductor. Thus, luminance of the flip chip light emitting diode is limited.